Hook and loop fasteners are known in the art and they have been used in many diverse applications. The secure engagement of one half to the other and the substantial force required to separate the two halves has made these fasteners popular and useful. However, the force that must be applied to achieve separation of the two halves can make the separation process difficult in some cases and can produce sound or noise which may be undesirable. The inherently incremental nature of the known separation process requiring the two halves to be progressively “peeled” apart is generally responsible for the production of significant sound or noise. This sound or noise can make the use of hook and loop fasteners unsatisfactory in situations where silence is necessary such as in military combat situations or hunting activities. Hook and loop fasteners designed for “heavy duty” applications with substantial holding force can require separation forces which may exceed the physical ability of certain users thereby further limiting the application of these types fastening devices. Hook and loop fasteners are known which produce substantial holding force using electrical, magnetic, or thermal systems to lock and unlock hooks from loops. These systems are complex and relatively expensive and may not be practical in situations such as military combat or hunting activities.
What is needed is a hook and loop system with substantial holding force that can be operated manually which is easy to lock and unlock without generating any significant audible sound or noise.